Risk of True Love
by icefangirl
Summary: Ice is on the run from the Ranger Union, but he hasn't been able to sleep because his lover been coming to his mind all the time and the promise to never leave her. Will he continue to run or would he turn back to try and see his lover again?
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own anything from pokemon except for my character Cindy Hall)

Ice woke up early in the morning, stretching out his muscles as he got up onto his feet. He looked at the clock. It read 4:30 AM. He sighed lightly, knowing he wouldn't get rest. He went to bed at midnight and only got four hours and a half of rest. He looked outside his window, searching the skies and the ground for Kate and any of her friends. He didn't see anyone. He was relieved to catch a break from them rangers. He walked out of the paid room he slept in, walking down the steps. He couldn't get his mind off his precious Cindy Hall. He wished he could somehow return to her and her father Blake Hall, but knew Kate and the others wouldn't permit such a thing. He closed his eyes tightly, thinking of all the good times Cindy and him shared. A few tears ran down his face at those times. Why did he have to leave Cindy all alone? He promised Cindy he would never do that yet where was he now? He opened his eyes wiping the tears away. He must somehow get back to Cindy without being caught he decided. The only troublesome question in mind was how? He took off out the front door but froze there when he saw Kate and Keith standing just a few feet away from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Alright. Chapter 1 probably stinked like garbage. That's ok. Lets see if I can do better with chapter 2. Again I don't own pokemon just my character Cindy Hall.)

Ice stared back at Kate and Keith unable to figure out how they got there so fast. They weren't there when he looked out the window yet here they were right in front of his own two eyes. Kate glared at Ice her styler out and ready. "well Ice? Any tricks up your sleeve?" she waited and didn't see him make a move. `I'll take that as a no.` she thought as she walked towards Ice. Ice growled, shaking his head in denial. He couldn't be caught not yet anyways. He needed Cindy he knew this. He waited for Kate to get closer before sprinting towards her and jumping over her. He landed on both feet stumbling as he sprinted still ducking over keith's hand that tried grabbing him. He looked back hearing them running after him. He looked ahead doing a few zig-zag patterns before stopping to take a breath. He heard a stick snap and he jumped, turning around to see a small Pikachu. He glared at it. How he hated it when pokemon do such things. One thing came to mind though that brought a smile to his face. He lost Kate and Keith at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice walked out of the forest cautiously for he heard that numerous rangers have came from all over just to find him. One person and a bunch of damn ranger's come storming in. He continued to walk his mind filling up with thoughts of Cindy again. He must be obsessed with her to be coming all the way back here just to see her again. He stopped hearing a fimilar voice that made his heart beat like a rapid drum. It was his precious Cindy's voice. He finally was going to get what he wanted. His walking past picked up dramatically. He saw her face at one of the houses. She was speaking to an old lady who might even be her grandma for all he knows. He was getting closer to her. He could just taste her cherry lips against his cool ones. The thought was so exciting, but then he felt himself being yanked backwards. `NO!` the word shouted in his head as he was being pulled far away from Cindy. He let out a frustrated growl. He turned around and was face to face with keith. "you really shouldn't have done that Keith-noob. Now your going to pay." His voice was cold his glare turning into a even colder glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith charges at Ice, determined not to let him escape a second time. His fist went up towards Ice's jaw but he easily moved out of the way. He grabbed keith's fist tight in his grasp making a fist of his own. "YOU SHOULD LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" he yelled and with all his strength sent his fist into Keith's stomach. Keith doubled over in pain. Ice thrown him a few feet away. `now to go get my little Cindy.` he thought to himself as he turned around. He growled even more angrier when Kate was there. "What does a guy have to do to get to the one he wants?" Kate shrugs thinking he was talking about her. "maybe she don't like bad guys?" Ice rolled his eyes, annoyed. "it isn't you I'm after Kate. Step aside. You're in the way." Kate shook her head as her partner starly flew down beside her. "we are taking you in Ice." He suddenly felt pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, wondering what hit him. He felt it again and realization struck him. Keith was up and ready for another go. He started feeling lightheaded as a third punch connected. He could still hear Cindy's voice talking. He was finally knocked out with the fourth punch before Keith thrown him over his shoulder. "let's go. We got what we wanted." He started walking towards the Pokemon Union. Kate sighs lightly. `Why` she thought `didn't he just come peacefully?` she followed after Keith.


End file.
